Unexpected Love
by golden-flame4
Summary: My first SD fic...it is going to be yaoi, the pairing would be MitRu... [on permanent hold]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Warning: This fic maybe yaoi. And if there is OOCness sorry! Oh and this is my first time writing an SD fic…  
  
Unexpected Love-Prologue  
By golden_flame4  
Key:  
//…// denotes thought.  
"…" denotes speech.  
*…* denotes exaggeration or expression (depending on how it is used)  
  
// Kuso! // Mitsui thought……He was at a basketball court. Suddenly he heard a loud crash, he turned towards the sound… He saw that Rukawa had crashed against the lamppost…he was sleeping, as usual… *sweatdrop*… Rukawa then got off his bicycle and parked it against the fence. // Oh my gosh…I have never noticed that Rukawa was so cute… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!THAT BAKA?! CUTE?! //  
  
Rukawa then picks up his bag and heads for the basketball court. Mitsui then shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Just then Rukawa steps in. // Why is Mitsui staring at me like that? // "Are you done?" Rukawa asks. "Eh? Aa…" Mitsui walks off the court.  
  
~To be continued~  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Warning: This fic maybe yaoi. And if there is OOCness sorry! Oh and this is my first time writing an SD fic…  
  
Unexpected Love-Chapter 1  
  
By golden_flame4  
  
Mitsui then sits down on the bench and gathers his things. Rukawa starts practicing, Mitsui looks up.   
  
// Hm… he's got a nice form… WHAT AM I THINKING?! SHEESH! But I *must* admit that he IS a good, no, great player… //  
  
  
// Why isn't he leaving? I HATE people watching me practice… oh well… I NEED to practice… so that I can become Number 1 in Japan! //  
  
  
Just then Rukawa does a dunk. // Wao… he IS good… // Mitsui watches him slack-jawed…  
  
  
// My gosh… can't he just go AWAY?! This is *SO* irritating having him watch me like that… //  
Rukawa does a field-two pointer…   
  
// His two pointer is not bad… but… it is not as good as my three pointer! Heh heh heh… //   
Mitsui picks up his basketball and walks over to the other half of the court and does his perfect field-three pointer…  
  
// He doesn't have to show off… //  
  
"And that is how you do it." Mitsui says, just after the ball goes into the hoop. "…"  
  
[The next day, at Shohoku]  
  
(At Class 3/3)  
  
Mitsui is not really concentrating on his class. // Why do I keep thinking about Rukawa? It's not like I like him or anything...... right??? //  
  
~ To be Continued ~  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Warning: This fic maybe yaoi. And if there is OOCness sorry! Oh and this is my first time writing an SD fic…  
  
Authors note: Sorry this chapter is going to be short…  
  
Unexpected Love-Chapter 2   
  
By golden_flame4  
  
(At Class 1/10)  
  
Rukawa is asleep, as usual; this time he is dreaming.  
  
[The dream- from Rukawa's POV]  
  
I walk into the basketball court, I see Mitsui staring at me.   
"Are you done?" I ask.   
He walks off the court.   
I start to practice… he is STILL staring at me… I look at his way for a short moment…   
Suddenly his body turns into that of one of those screaming rabid "Rukawa" cheerleaders… my eyes widen… I accidentally drop the ball and my head slams against the board…  
  
[End dream]  
  
Rukawa bolts up panting.  
  
// Man… that was *SUCH* a scary dream! //  
  
Everyone turns and stares at Rukawa, he gives them a death glare.  
  
Everybody turns back to face the front…  
  
// I think I have learnt something from this… never fall asleep in class again… //  
  
Soon after he falls asleep again…. (Hey this is Rukawa Kaede we are talking about… What can we do about it???)  
  
~ To be Continued ~  



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Warning: This fic is going to be yaoi. And if there is OOCness sorry! Oh and this is my first time writing an SD fic…  
  
Authors note: Sorry this chapter is going to be short…  
  
Unexpected Love-Chapter 3   
  
By golden_flame4  
  
(At class 3/3)  
  
// Hm…my three-pointer shots need some improving…it is good enough…but…it is not as good as it used to be…// Mitsui thought.   
  
He lets out a sigh… // Rukawa's three-pointers are not bad…actually…why the hell am I thinking about Rukawa……AGAIN?!//   
  
Mitsui frowns.   
  
// I should stop thinking about that kitsune… I should think more about Min-kun… //   
  
Mitsui smiles.   
  
// This chemistry lesson is so boring…chemistry…bleh… basketball is more interesting! Hm…come to think about it, my aiming for most of my shots are good… but then why, sometimes, the shots don't go into the basket? Hm… I wonder… If Rukawa did the shot, I bet that it would go into the hoop… //   
  
Mitsui then lets out a yawn.   
  
// If Min-kun made the shot, I wonder if it would go in? ARGH! STOP THINKING ABOUT RUKAWA! //   
  
Mitsui grits his teeth.   
  
// Why can't I get Rukawa out of my head?! It's not like he is my boyfriend or anything… Min-kun is… //   
  
Mitsui smiles a little at the thought. // Min-kun… // Mitsui then thinks about Kogure and how Kogure plays basketball…   
  
Suddenly his thoughts change to Rukawa… // Hm… Rukawa… RUKAWA?! Why am I thinking of that baka yarou?! Damn… I should concentrate on the lesson or else I will fail the examinations…… //  
  
~ To be Continued ~ 


End file.
